<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harem Ball E! by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534454">Harem Ball E!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry'>FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Engagment Harem Game [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, King of Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Urges, Bisexuality, Demons, Engagement, Engagement Harem Game, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Genetics, Growth, Homoeroticism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Mutation, Nude Male Character, Other, Unrepressing Homosexuality, Video Game Mechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamcha grants a wish for himself that has him rewriting history in a way no one saw coming.  His wish sends him back in time to when he first met Goku in Diablo Desert, he won't remember making the wish but it won't make a difference. His first goal will be to use the dragon balls to keep him on top of the world and in the process, he'll amass a harem with the power he has long since lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Puar &amp; Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Puar/Kim Kaphwan, Puar/Koga, Yamacha (Dragon Ball)/Kim Kaphwan, Yamcha/Koga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Engagment Harem Game [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harem Ball E!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harem Ball E!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha hadn’t expected this not in a million years but it happened some pint-sized brat knocked him out. He was a feared bandit roaming the lands with his shapeshifting campion Pu’ar, robbing everyone they came across. Now, Yamaha lays flat on his back with Pu’ar attempting to wake him back up. The boy and his friends continue on their merry way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaha, in time, reawakens seeing the scorching sun still in the air. There’s a bright flash, making him blink briefly. </p><p> </p><p>Start a new game </p><p> </p><p>Is spelled out in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“What the-? Uh yes?” </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha is blinded once more however there is pain from this light. Darkness washes over him, shade. He’s home I’m his living room and he’s not alone, Pu’ar is floating by his head. He smiles then reaches out but his body doesn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Yamcha, I’m so glad you’re ok! That kid was a lot tougher than he appeared. Oh well they couldn’t have had anything too valuable."</p><p> </p><p>“Ssh be quiet it Pu’ar.” Yamcha puts a finger over his mouth and looks around. “Something feels different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t way Yamcha we’ll get you some clothes.” Pu’ar reassures but making Yamcha realize that he’s naked. Yamcha’s bandit bod is unhidden. He for some reason feels nothing about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Big whoop. That’s not my main concern right now. Huh what’s this?” Yamcha finds a note which he picks up. </p><p> </p><p>You have accessed your latent engagement harem power. The Engagement allows you to seduce whomever you desire by impressing them, arousing them and stimulating them in their respective stages. Circle the sex of your desire on the back of this note.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Men) Woman </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha circles men first and Pu’ar turns into a human man, being just as naked as Yamcha. Yamcha watches as Pu’ar walks up to give him a peck on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He looks down to see Another sentence asking him a question. </p><p> </p><p>Keep these changes, choose to have a male harem. Circle your answer.</p><p> </p><p>(Yes) No </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The note falls out of Yamcha’s hands as Pu’ar becomes friendlier, kissing him in a warm hug.  </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha is too stunned at first but he accepts and reciprocates the affection. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pauses sensing another note manifesting itself but it eats it. </p><p> </p><p>Choices have been made automatically based on your soul. </p><p> </p><p>Appear in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Another note, Yamcha eats it too. </p><p> </p><p>Choices have been made automatically based on your soul. All Tutorial choices have been selected. Choices can be changed in Settings. </p><p> </p><p>Appears in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha looks at human Pu’ar, he’s a tanned man with a slightly pudgy body, he’s short with blue body hair but no facial hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Pu’ar revert back to your normal self.” </p><p> </p><p>With a poof of clouds Pu’ar is back to his cat self, sporting a chubby pair of gentiles between his legs. Yamcha looks at them for a moment before reaching out and touching them. Pu’ar trembles shyly, squeezing his eyes shut. </p><p> </p><p>“Ya-Yamcha!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow they feel so real.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yamcha those are real, Ah! Yamcha...”</p><p> </p><p>“...good...now I think I have unlocked a new power and you’re going to help me hone it.” Yamcha says retracting his curious hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Yamcha, how can I help?” </p><p> </p><p>A note appears. </p><p>To engage an opponent focus on them and say Engage. </p><p> </p><p>“Engage.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The world around them spins until it falls on the Engagement field, it looks the same but everything is also the background.</p><p> </p><p>The Impress stage has begun. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha Level 0 v Pu’ar level 1</p><p>Impress 15 vs Impress 5</p><p> </p><p>Turn based Engagement. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha </p><p>Ability</p><p><strong>Attack</strong> </p><p>Defend </p><p>Impress</p><p>Items </p><p>Move</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha/Attack </p><p> </p><p>                <span class="u">Wolf Slash</span></p><p>Strike with the speed and ferocity of a wolf </p><p>-<strike>2</strike>Stamina.  +2 Impress</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha uses Wolf Punch, running up to Pu’ar and slashes him with claw like fingers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Defend</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha/Defend</p><p> </p><p>                <span class="u">Block</span> </p><p>Put up your arms to shield yourself.  </p><p>-<strike>2</strike>Stamina.  +2 Impress (If Hit)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rounds </p><p>A mix of both were you can make your move for a round and see it play out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha possessed a mysterious power all to himself, one he used frequently until he met his first girl. His power didn’t work on girls and it terrified him. Worse yet the more he hangs around a girl the weaker his power becomes. </p><p> </p><p>Decades have passed, within them Yamcha has faced many dangers with friends old and new but he’s never quite felt himself. That is until he gets a chance to make a wish on the dragon balls, no world at stake or tragedy to reverse he can finally get his wish. It may have not been his wish that was meant to be cast back it was his only chance to get in this calming peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stands alongside Krillin, Tein, Chotzu, Oolong, Goten and Trunks. They wanted to wish for never ending peace or something of the sort maybe a brand new super exciting amusement park for the kiddos. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I never lost my birth power! I wish I could start over from that day with my power being stronger than ever thought possible!” Yamcha shouts out to the surprise of the crew. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Your wish is granted.” </p><p> </p><p>With a flash of light Yamcha and everyone else is where they were many years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha blinks the world is different a dry plain blanketed with sand. A harsh wind blows though his long raven hair. He looks straight ahead to see a nest of blue hair. Details aside, Yamcha gathers himself in a few seconds to realized his eyes have fallen on a girl. </p><p> </p><p>Panicked, Yamcha runs away as fast as he can. Girls are nothing but trouble for him, he knows this as fact. All the way home Yamcha doesn’t even look behind himself. He slams the door to his hut and finally takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yamcha are you ok?”-Pu’ar asks flying through his glassless window.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah That was close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear what they were saying about dragon balls?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dragon balls?”</p><p> </p><p>“They said that once they collect all seven they can have their wish granted.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, if I collect all of them I can make so girls can’t weaken my power!? Right on!”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’d have to get the ones that kid had I think they called him Goku and that meanie face Oolong, and that girl...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm oh I got it we’ll take their dragon balls when they’re sleeping, you know which direction they went?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” </p><p> </p><p>“Um Yamcha what about your power, won’t you lose more of it if that girl’s there?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not if she can’t see me and I can’t see her, in the dark of night</p><p>“Is there any way you can use it to your advantage?” </p><p> </p><p>“Good idea, I don’t feel as weak as I normally do after seeing a girl. Engagement Menu.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha’s hut radiates such blinding aura that Yamcha and Pu’ar duck out of it. A standing outside Yamcha’s hut is lit up as a second sun. Across the hut is the word ‘UPGRADE’ repeated four times, circling the hut. </p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s never happened before...Upgrade?”</p><p> </p><p>The hut’s dirt walls become new again and reinforced. The hut itself is slightly larger than it was before. </p><p> </p><p>Hut Upgraded to Level 1</p><p>+Refrigerator</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha and Pu’ar still see the squad of ‘Upgrades’s. “Upgrade.”</p><p> </p><p>The dirt hut becomes larger with a wooden fence around all of it with some extra room in the front giving it a small yard. </p><p> </p><p>Hut Upgraded to Level 2</p><p>+Yard </p><p>+1 Bedroom</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Woah! I have front yard. Upgrade!”</p><p> </p><p>The perimeter of Yamcha’s yard grows, a wooden path circles it with some extra in front and back giving him a front porch and a garage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hut Upgraded to Level 3</p><p>+Garage </p><p>+Mail</p><p> </p><p>“Upgrade.” </p><p> </p><p>Nothing happens to Yamcha’s sizable hut. Thusly a brand-new structure is built out of wood.</p><p> </p><p>Hut Upgraded to Level 4</p><p>+Shed </p><p>+Basement</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha’s hut’s glow fades but Yamcha’s excitement does not. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pu’ar this is amazing!! I’ve never been able to do this before! I got to find that girl again if that even is a girl! Come on let’s see what this stuff can do!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha enters his front yard walking a very short paved dirt path to his porch with two steps and a railing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Porch</p><p>&lt;Can accept mail, such as letters and gifts, from all of my lovers that can’t live with me. I can also send mail to any or all of them&gt;</p><p>Can currently receive 10 letters. </p><p>{This was bought automatically for the front yard. Return purchase?}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Woah, so this’ll be handy if I get more harem guys. Keep. let’s go around back I want to see what that thing in the back is.” </p><p> </p><p>Running off his Porch, Yamcha smiles as he rounds his hut to see a shed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Shed</p><p>&lt;A storage place, a workshop, an extra bedroom, the shed can be all these and more.&gt;</p><p>Choose what the Shed will become.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet! I’ll check about on this after I’m done looking at everything else. Now I think I have a garage let’s see what’s that all about.” Yamcha’s walk to the Garage is shorter than the trip to the shed from the porch as it’s on the side of his hut. </p><p> </p><p>The Garage</p><p>&lt;Capable of holding my vehicles like the Squirrel Scooter and those of my lovers, it could also be used to level up said vehicles.&gt;</p><p>Currently holds: 1 Vehicle </p><p>Max: 2 Vehicles</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright let’s see what’s inside, maybe more things have changed that we couldn’t see.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha returns to the Porch to enter his upgraded home, he opens the door and steps in. The inside is much larger than it was before, there’s a TV on the left along with a Refrigerator, an Oven and a set of Cabinets above them, there’s a table and a Couch in the center, two doors to the right and a door right across from on the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah...cool!” </p><p> </p><p>The TV</p><p>&lt;This’ll allow me to reach people from other dimensions to add to my harem&gt;</p><p>Search for channels?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do this last I guess. Refrigerator.”</p><p> </p><p>The Refrigerator</p><p>&lt;I can store numerous meals in here for later use.&gt;</p><p>Store food/ Check Food </p><p> </p><p>The Oven</p><p>&lt;I’ll be able to cook up just about anything I can think of with this thing&gt;</p><p>Cook</p><p> </p><p>The Cabinets</p><p>&lt;These can be used to store raw Materials, whether for food or for crafting. These also double for Harem Accommodations; their supplies will be stored here as well.&gt;</p><p>Store Supplies/ Check Supplies/Accommodate</p><p> </p><p>The Couch and Table</p><p>&lt;Part of Harem Accommodations, Increase the number of lovers able to live here.&gt;</p><p>Assign a seat </p><p>Max Capacity: 5 </p><p> </p><p>“Whoo, okay just gotta see what’s in these two doors, one of them should be my room.” Yamcha walks from The Couch to the first door on the right-hand side. Yamcha walks into his room, which like the rest of the hut has changed. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha had a Bed and a Mirror and a Trunk, now Yamcha has a Bed, a Mirror, a Trunk, a Closet, a Punching bag, a Bookcase and a Desk. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha knows The Bed is for Sleeping, Saving, Reliving and Managing his Harem.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers that The Mirror is for his Stats and Attributes and Settings. </p><p> </p><p>And how could he ever forget that The Trunk is for all his Loot (Capsules and Yeni), Weapons and Accessories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Closet</p><p>&lt;Here I will store my Gear and Outfits for myself and my live-in lovers. I can equip them from here too.&gt;</p><p>Check Gear</p><p> </p><p>The Punching Bag</p><p>&lt;A tool to I could use to practice my moves ones.&gt;</p><p>Use the Punching Bag</p><p> </p><p>The Bookcase</p><p>&lt;Knowledge will me stores here, such as the enemies I encounter as well as friends, maybe even raw materials and items as well.&gt;</p><p>You have 0 books.</p><p> </p><p>The Desk</p><p>&lt;Here I can review the rules and information of everything engagement based&gt;</p><p>Review </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha takes a step back, looking over his tamed room. Considering how this has never happened before Yamcha saves, wanting to keep his haul. </p><p> </p><p>Saving...</p><p> </p><p>Saving....</p><p> </p><p>Data Saved. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha is drawn to his Mirror. </p><p> </p><p>The Mirror </p><p>Review Stats </p><p>Review Attributes</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Upgrade</span> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah I can upgrade myself? Sweet!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Mirror </p><p> </p><p>Upgrade </p><p> </p><p>Choose one of the following to enhance your mind, body and soul.</p><p> </p><p>Human | Beast | Saiyan</p><p> </p><p>Super Human </p><p>If I choose this I’ll become a super human that’s at the minimum twice as strong as I am now. </p><p>Choose</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beast-Man</p><p>If I choose this my body will take on a few animalistic qualities and I’ll have unparalleled power. </p><p>Choose</p><p> </p><p>Half-Saiyan</p><p>I know I’ll grow a tail like that kid, maybe I’ll have all the powers and potential he has. </p><p>Choose </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll beat that brat at his own game.” Yamcha decides to become half Saiyan. Yamcha doesn’t feel any different he barely notices the tail shooting out from the back of his pants. Pu’ar surprise gasp is what notified him that something happened at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah Yamcha! You have a tail!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep guess I do.” Yamcha looks over his to look at his monkey tail swish back and forth. “Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Upgrade </p><p> </p><p> Choose one of the following to enhance your mind, body and soul.</p><p> </p><p>Human | Beast | Saiyan</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can do it again? Beast man definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>Upgrade </p><p> </p><p>Beast-Available Animals</p><p> </p><p>Leopard </p><p> </p><p>Tiger </p><p> </p><p>Bull </p><p> </p><p>Wolf </p><p> </p><p>Centipede </p><p> </p><p>“Wolf, all the way!” </p><p> </p><p>This time the change is much more noticeable. Yamcha growls as his nails and teeth grow longer into claws and fangs, his hair trails down to his new tail as well as begins to decorate his body. His muscles increase, filling out his Gi, having it fit him a tad snuggly. His new tail changed to, to that of a Wolf’s, it wags back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>“Awoo! This is awesome! Oh, I can still upgrade myself? Um let’s go with super human.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha’s body widens and thickens with new muscles. He moans in orgasmic pleasure, in mere seconds he fills out his Gi. Over the next few moments, he stretches his Gi to ribbons. His body expands all at once and it easily over takes his clothes. His arms swell to become powerful tree trunks of flesh, his legs thick pillars of muscle, his pecs dense shields of meat, his four pack abs double and solidify into the world’s strongest washboard abs, his gluten though always firm now rival the mountains with their sculptured strength. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha looks at himself feeling his new 9ft tall body. He sees that his phallus is not one to be left out. His penis has stretched down and bulges out, gaining both length and girth.  Last but not least his testicles stuff his scrotum which in turn grows to accommodate them, hanging lower and filler than ever the new balls take after that of a human tanuki. Not just a size increase, but he can tell that his seed has become far more potent and the balls themselves have become dense or damage resistant, prime for survivability.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha can’t believe it. All this new DNA is adding up, making him a human fortress capable of such destruction yet maintaining his threshold for love. </p><p> </p><p>In fact, if anything he feels more love than ever before. He feels amazing and so warm. He drags his big hands over his chest to give his pecs a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooo.” Moans Yamcha.</p><p> </p><p>“Yamcha, are you alright? You’re so big now.” Pu’ar asks concerned, floating up to his companion’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel great Pu’ar, I like I can do anything I want! But I also feel um like I want to see what kind of person I can bring to this dimension.” Yamcha blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Yamcha, but I’m not sure you can fit through that door.” As soon as Pu’ar finished his sentence that entire guy started to shake. Amidst the shaking Yamcha trips over causing the hut to shake even more. He holds on to the ground while Pu’ar holds on to him. “Ah Yamcha! Earthquake!” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be alright little buddy, mm you smell nice.” Yamcha turns his head and has his nose buried in Pu’ar fur. “You smell good buddy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ack! Yamcha, this is no time for flattery! But thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>As soon as it started the shaking stopped. Yamcha is then only one to increase in size, his hut has suited itself to handle Yamcha’s new and improved body. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Yamcha gets up, having a good several feet of head space. He stretches out in max comfortability. “This is awesome.” </p><p> </p><p>“It looks like a giant lives here now.” Pu’ar says flying around the room. “Oh, and this bed is massive.” </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha walks up to Pu’ar. “Hey buddy how would you like to be upgraded too?” Yamcha says reaching out. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know Yamcha...hm yes! I want to show that jerk Oolong what for!" </p><p> </p><p>“Upgrade, Pu’ar.”</p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar </p><p>Upgrade to </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anthropomorphic Transformation </p><p>&lt;Pu’ar will be able to seamlessly turn into humans as well as having a more human form himself&gt;</p><p>Increase Stats </p><p> </p><p>Great Beast Transformation </p><p>&lt;Pu’ar will have a more animalistic form and getting in touch with his roots will heighten his shape shifting powers.&gt;</p><p>Increase Skills </p><p> </p><p>Background Transformation </p><p>&lt;Pu’ar’s inanimate object shifts will be second to none, he will also have an inanimate form.&gt;</p><p>Increase Attributes</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder, Upgrade All.” </p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar now has access to Anthropomorphic Transformations. </p><p>Pu’ar has obtained Hybrid Form.</p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar now has access to Great Beast Transformation. </p><p>Pu’ar has obtained Great Pu’ar Form.</p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar now has access to Background Transformations. </p><p>Pu’ar has obtained Plush Form.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar, similar to Yamcha has grown becoming larger. Unlike Yamcha nothing else physically changes. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel buddy?” Yamcha asks his mini-fridge sized friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel strong! I feel great! We can do this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Let’s go see what that Tv was all about it looked cool.” Yamcha releases Pu’ar, who follows him into the living room. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember when I needed a ladder to get to my room, guess that’s gone, and I don’t even lose my view.” Yamcha chuckles and Pu’ar joins in. “Looks like things changed in here to adjust to my size.” Yamcha sits stands in front of the TV. </p><p> </p><p>TV</p><p> </p><p>Connecting to nearby channels.  </p><p> </p><p>Channels found:</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha </p><p>Select for Info</p><p> </p><p>King of Fighters </p><p>Select for Info </p><p> </p><p>Baki </p><p>Select for Info </p><p> </p><p>Search for other channels? </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this just looks like fun, King of Fighters, that sounds so cool.”</p><p> </p><p>TV-</p><p>King of Fighters </p><p>A series of dimensions, circling numerous gifted fighters participating in a televised worldwide tournament to determine the king of fighters. </p><p> </p><p>Purchase and get Iori Yagami</p><p>Buy Channel: 5000 Yeni</p><p> </p><p>Try the free trial with Kim Kaphwan. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s get that Free trial first.”</p><p> </p><p>King of Fighters </p><p>~Temporarily Added~</p><p> </p><p>The Tv glows and turns plain black, the words King of Fighters appear on the screen. A hand reaches out of it then another, one touching the top and one touching the bottom. A young man of 30 steps out in a white Gi. He glances around then looks at Yamcha, locking eyes with him. </p><p> </p><p>He points to Yamcha and shouts something he can’t understand. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Hold on. Hey I need a translator or something? Language control?” Yamcha turns his attention back to the TV.</p><p> </p><p>TV </p><p>Help </p><p> </p><p>Keywords: Language </p><p> </p><p>Add Subtitles</p><p> </p><p>Change Language </p><p> </p><p>“Change his language, make him speak English.” Yamcha says and the man says something else looking annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>TV </p><p>Help </p><p> </p><p>Keywords: Language </p><p> </p><p>Change Universal Language to English?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do ignore me villain!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah there we go, I can understand you now. So...you’re not a girl...thought you'd be a girl...with a name like Kim...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I don’t have time for this prepare yourself being evil is unforgivable! Also, Kim is a surname!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh...well I guess having one or two boys isn’t that bad. Engage.” </p><p> </p><p>Engagement battle </p><p> </p><p>New Engagement battle style Live Action is now available! To try it challenge the opponent to fight or duel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kim I challenge you to a dual, do you accept?” Yamcha asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I accept.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I win...I get you.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Hmph, if I win you have to change your wicked ways forever.” </p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” </p><p> </p><p>Engagement Duel Start. </p><p> </p><p>ROUND 1-FIGHT!</p><p> </p><p>The world spins and spins and spin until the two are the same but different with everything in the background. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha has Pu’ar in the space next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Kim rushes forward starting off with a viscous kick. Yamcha watches him the entire time and grunts when Kim kicks him in the chest. He watches Kim deliver kick after kick, somewhat captivate by his impeccable form. Thanks to his new body, Yamcha feels no pain or takes any damage from Kim’s assault. He is also able to react accordingly despite his curious nature. Kim steps on his knee and flip kicks Yamcha under the chin, sending his head up for a bit. Yamcha eyes widen and he lowers his head to look at those fearless eyes of determination. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha makes his move, running forward and just now noticing he has his sword in hand. Yamcha stops to implant the sword in the ground, wanting to test out his own strength. Kim attacks him in his distracted moment but it proves useless as Yamcha grabs his leg. Yamcha holds Kim up, who gives him a set of kicks to the face with his other leg. Yamcha grabs the free leg and holds them apart, looking at the upside-down Kim. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice legs whatcha gonna do now?” Yamcha giants and gets punched in the face. “I like your drive but your attacks can’t hurt me.”  </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, I’ll defeat you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Only if looks could kill, did I say that out loud?” Blushing, Yamcha releases one of Kim’s leg to slam him on the ground. Yamcha drags him up to do it again. Yamcha hurls him across the wall where he hits an invisible wall. Kim bounces of the wall landing on his knees, he rises to one and looks up.  Kim rolls to the side dodging Yamcha attempt. Kim runs up Yamcha’s body and jumps in the air, he delivers a powerful set of kicks all targeted to Yamcha’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“You will fall no matter how long it takes villain!” Kim states not letting up. </p><p> </p><p>“At worst, you might ruffle my hair.” Yamcha says taking all of Kim’s attacks with stride. Yamcha takes a big step back, letting Kim fall to the ground. Kim flips backwards to land on his feet without too much recoil. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pu’ar, attack! I think he actually messed up my hair.” Yamcha drags his fingers through his hair as Pu’ar flies forward. </p><p> </p><p>“What is that? Another evildoer? You need to repent your ways, Evil will always succumb to a just heart!” States Kim.</p><p> </p><p>“Pu’ar, test out your Great Beast Transformation.”-Yamcha </p><p> </p><p>“Right, here it goes.” Pu’ar explodes in smoke, he jumps out of it in the form of a great cat, same blue fur and grey furred underbelly and same ears but the rest of him closely resembles a jungle cat. </p><p> </p><p>Kim bounces in place, ready for Pu’ar’s attack. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust your instincts, now attack!” </p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar roars, then leaps forward covering a good distance to just barely miss Kim. Kim jumps to the side to avoid the pouncing cat then jumps back to hand over a back kick. Pu’ar is kicked in the face, he growls and ducks the next kick. Kim drops the heel of his foot onto Pu’ar’s head. Pu’ar like Yamcha isn’t injures but Kim, now against an opponent his size and weaker than Yamcha is able to keep up just fine. </p><p> </p><p>“Inanimate Transformation!” Yamcha calls out just when Kim attacked. Before the connection Pu’ar turns himself into stone. Kim’s rising kick collides with Pu’ar’s cat statue. He hollers and jumps back holding his foot. </p><p> </p><p>“What? That statue is stronger than steel.” Kim grits his teeth, slowly setting his foot down. </p><p> </p><p>“Get him Pu’ar!” </p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar explodes in smoke and speeds to the recovering Kim. On the trip, he poofs into another stature just of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah!” Kim exclaims when Pu’ar statue soars into his gut with enough force to drag him into another invisible wall. Pu’ar statue falls to the floor, Kim keeps himself standing but wraps his arms around his indented stomach.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good job Pu’ar, now let him have it!” Pu’ar turns back into himself and flies to Kim’s face. The older male growls and flares and gets a kiss on the cheek. “What are you doing Pu’ar?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I couldn’t help myself, he’s quite handsome.” Pu’ar sits on top of Kim’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean shut up! Finish the fight Pu’ar, then he’ll be ours.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good point Yamcha.” Pu’ar jumps and changes back into a statue. Kim’s eyes widen at the sudden weight than crashes into his skull. Kim passes out, falling to his knees then on his face. Pu’ar changes back to himself while Kim’s falling. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice job.”-Yamcha</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ROUND 2 FIGHT!</p><p> </p><p>Kim is reset much to his confusion, not feeling any of the effects of the Marc previous. </p><p> </p><p>He places a hand on his stomach, not even an inch of pain lingers. </p><p> </p><p>“What? What happened? What is this?” </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha and Pu’ar are reset in their spots too. </p><p> </p><p>“You are in my world pretty boy, and I think after this Pu’ar is going to be having a lot of fun with you. Go get him buddy.” Yamcha exclaims and Pu’ar flies forward. </p><p> </p><p>“No more games, time to get serious. I’ll show you the terror of my Tai Kwon Do.” Kim states untying his blue belt and pulling off his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha and Pu’ar whistle at Kim’s impressive body of rigorous training. </p><p> </p><p>“Pu’ar, Anthropomorphic Transformation.”</p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar poofs into a more human version of himself but maintains all his animal qualities. He's just slightly taller Kim with a less muscular build. He has modeled his human form after Yamcha, looking very similar to how he used to look, just with blue fur, grey eyes, two cat ears and a tail. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw Pu’ar did you make that after me? I’m flattered buddy.” </p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar blushes at the compliment. Meanwhile Kim takes off his white pants, wanting to be as loose and free as he can.  </p><p> </p><p>Neither Pu’ar Yamcha or the real Yamcha have any clothes to remove so they watch the show Kim puts on. Lastly Kim slides down his underwear, bearing it all with a fierce glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kim looks at Yamcha and Pu’ar Yamcha, they don’t on any clothes, though he’s been fighting them this is the first time it really hits him. Yamcha’s big built body, oozing muscles and the slim Pu’ar Yamcha, they filled his mind like nothing has ever before. </p><p> </p><p>Kim’s cheeks become red, his exposed penis erects to his shock before the evil ones. </p><p> </p><p>ROUND 3 BEGIN</p><p> </p><p>“You doing alright Kim?” Yamcha asks with a wide grin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine! My heart of justice will prevail over your tricks.” </p><p> </p><p>“No tricks, this is what it means to fight me. Betcha wanna use that thing between your legs huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Kim bites his bottom lip looking at his throbbing cock. </p><p> </p><p>“I do but I mustn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you forfeit because I have no qualms using what’s between ours, pretty boy.” Kim glances up and sees the sizes he’s up against. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not giving up, I’ll do whoever- I mean whatever it takes for the sake of justice! Now, prepare yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come and get me.” Yamcha motions  </p><p> </p><p>Kim’s clouding mind tells him it’s okay for him to make the first move against Yamcha despite his last attempt. </p><p> </p><p>History repeats itself, Yamcha grabs hold of Kim. Holding him Yamcha opens his mouth and clamps his lips around Kim’s crotch. The older man let’s out a sound of surprised. He looks down to see Yamcha working him over. </p><p> </p><p>“Gah...what are you doing? Ugh why do I want this?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sucking your dick, don’t get used to it, you’ll be returning the favor pretty soon.”-Yamcha says pulling off to get right back in there. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Unhand me fiend! Ooooo!” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want that? Do you really?” Pu’ar says knowingly while floating around Kim’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Of course! I have a wife and two boys!” </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha shrugs and drops Kim. </p><p> </p><p>“Oof!” Kim lands on his butt, legs open with a hard trimmed cock twitching in the center. </p><p> </p><p>“Hell, I was gonna give you some more time before this part but since you’re in such a hurry-" Yamcha grabs Kim’s head and takes a step forward. Kim comes face to face with Yamcha’s crotch. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh...”</p><p> </p><p>“Open wide handsome.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Like I’d ever do something to defile my body! I would never comment such an act of-MMMM!! MMMPH! GURK!” Kim’s rambling mouth is shoved with dick. Further and further it stretches his mouth and his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s it! That’s the stuff! Oh, lover boy, I think I’m going keep you for sure! I was bluffing cuz I wanted a girl to marry but now I think I know why I got a dude instead.” Yamcha lolls his tongue out just starting to retract his hips. “I don’t know if this hurts I hope it doesn’t but I can’t do much about that part. Try to relax, alright?" </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha thrusts his hips forward, creating a large bulge in Kim’s throat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ooo Yamcha! I think he likes it, his dick is moving like a mad man.” Pu’ar calls out, noting Kim’s bouncing cock. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not surprised, my power is meant to be seductive on all the levels, his body can’t help itself but crave me and soon his mind will too.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, again and again Yamcha jumps Kim’s sloppy mouth, giving him an extra inch each time. </p><p> </p><p>“Unf dude, Kim I’m gonna give ya five outta five on your throat work man. I don’t know if you’re trying to cuss me out or what but keep it coming it feels good.” </p><p> </p><p>Kim states up at Yamcha, on his knees mouth full of wet dick but he can clearly see that he’s not even half way down it. He has his hands on Yamcha’s thighs but slowly they lower. Kim’s eyes water furiously while Yamcha maintains a lackadaisical pace. </p><p> </p><p>Kim can’t take it anymore; his eyes flutter close.</p><p> </p><p>FIGHT OVER!! </p><p> </p><p>WINNER YAMCHA!</p><p> </p><p>BONUS ROUND </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kim is on his own two feet, completely naked as are Yamcha and Pu’ar. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What? Oh, I’ve lost...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and now I get to have some fun with you, but I said Pu’ar would get a shot soo, Pu’ar?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy!” Pu’ar flies over to Kim. “Aww don’t look so glum chump, I’m gonna make you feel really really good.” </p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar turns into a dildo a somewhat large one, with ridges and bumps on it. </p><p> </p><p>“What is that? Why is so obscene?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sit on me big boy.” Kim swallows a limo in his throat and stands over the dildo. His body follows Pu’ar’s order. Kim shouts out as he squats down, his hole is made to eat it. </p><p> </p><p>“Great Phoenix!!” Kim cries out from having a dildo stretch his hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels good huh? Never done this before I bet.” </p><p> </p><p>“AHH NO NEVER!!! WHAT IS THIS?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hang on I can make it better, handsome.” </p><p>Pu’ar gets thrust up and down by jumping. </p><p> </p><p>“AHHHH!!!” Kim shouts at the top of his lungs, his body’s pleasure peak is forcibly exceeding. “MY BACKSIDE!!” Kim has his hands on his knees, getting railed by Pu’ar Dildo, tears come to his red face. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooh yeah you feel great! I love this feel being so deep inside you!” </p><p> </p><p>“AH AH IT’S TOO MUCH! I CAN’T TAKE THIS! IT’S SO MUCH PLEASURE! PLEASE ITS-ITS-AHHHH!!” In his excitement, Kim makes a terrible mess of himself, spraying his juices all over his glorious abs and pecs. Soon after Pu’ar fills Kim’s ass with similar juices, surprising the just man in a lust high.</p><p> </p><p>ROUND WON </p><p> </p><p>FIGHT COMPLETE!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The room spins and spins and spins, </p><p>Yamcha Pu’ar and Kim are reset in Yamcha’s living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Whew! That was fun. How ya holding up hot shot?” </p><p> </p><p>“...” Kim glances around then at himself, his completely dressed without an ounce of evidence of what happened on him. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I beat your butt, and Pu’ar helped.” </p><p> </p><p>“That was real? I feel all fuzzy...” Kim holds his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Kim, what happened was real it just happened within your mind.” Pu’ar explains flying over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You? You-! Stay away from my butt!” Kim jumps in alertness a flash of the past rushing into his mind at the very sight of the large kitty cat mix.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, come on, I made you feel really good though right, yes? Did I do something wrong?” Pu’ar frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“All of it was wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! Well tell me how to do it right then.” Pu’ar transforms back into a dildo.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! Stay away from me! My butt is off limits I swear it!” Kim states backing away. </p><p> </p><p>“But why, it’s such a lovely place capable such of such wonderful things. Here let me show you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Kim runs away with Pu’ar dildo chasing after him. </p><p> </p><p>“Haha! Hmm maybe I’m just doing that too, having him was very fun maybe I don’t need girls like I thought...could I marry a boy? Hmmm TV, show me a girl. Um different channel. That first one sounded like a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>TV</p><p>Channel </p><p>Inuyasha </p><p>Taking place in feudal Japan, this era is overrun with demons of all shapes and sizes. </p><p>Buy and receive Sesshomaru</p><p> </p><p>Try the Free trial and receive Kōga. </p><p> </p><p>Now displaying...Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Yamcha ducks behind the couch at the sight of the school girl Kagome. “I take it back no girls! no girls! Just give me Kōga! He’s a boy, right?” </p><p> </p><p>TV </p><p>Thank you and enjoy your free trial. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha peaks his head out from the top of his couch, his TV screen has turned black and a hand reaches out. A figure jumps out from it, a young man in a wolf pelt skirt and chest armor.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Where am I? Where is this place?” </p><p> </p><p>“Woah he’s sounds husky.” Yamcha blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s there show yourself or face my wrath.” </p><p> </p><p>“No need for that well not just yet anyway.” Yamcha stands up from the back of his couch. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re the demon that has summoned me here, what do you want?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a demon, I’m human er well umm I guess a third human now. Um my name is Yamcha and I want you join my harem.” </p><p> </p><p>“No. Yamcha demon, I have my own pack to take care of. Hey watch it!” Kōga snaps at Kim, who bumped into him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah who are you? You have got to get out of here dude this guy has some seriously weird unholy powers and he’ll do stuff to your butt!”-Kim warns.</p><p> </p><p>“Pu’ar, come.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Yamcha hehe!” Giddily Pu’ar dildo transforms back into his fat cat self. “Oh my, another cutie! “</p><p> </p><p>“You want to make another friend Pu’ar? He’s right Kōga, we’re so gonna have fun with that cute butt of yours.” </p><p> </p><p>“Over my dead body. No one touches or has fun with my butt. You’ll die trying, freak.”-States Kōga</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo so manly, wanna fight for it? You win you’ll lead this pack, lose and well you’ll belong to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do it he cheats, that cat of his can transform! Don’t rush into this, wait do you have tail?”-Kim warns before noticing Kōga’s tail.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not backing down from any challenge, besides I’ve faced tougher demons than him.”-Kōga</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kim, wanna go another round? You two against me, you win, you can name your price but if you lose you’ll be in my harem for the rest of your days.” </p><p> </p><p>“....no more tricks! Fight justly!”-Kim</p><p> </p><p>“Define justly.”</p><p> </p><p>“That thing of yours-"</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a thing, he’s my friend and his name is Pu’ar.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hi! Hehe!” Pu’ar waves enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fine Pu’ar can only turn into one thing!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Um I’ll limit him to transforms of one type of thing, let’s go with Inanimate transformation buddy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Yamcha!”-Smiles Pu’ar.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright boys, ready to dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s fight already!”-Kōga </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I won’t lose this time.”-Kim </p><p> </p><p> The room spins and spins and spins.</p><p> </p><p>ROUND 1 BEGIN</p><p> </p><p>“What? Huh?” -Kōga glances around cat his warped surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“Kōga right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. What do you want, human?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get distracted, just attack him and his vile little friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you’re just upset because I make you feel better than your wife could ever.”-Pu’ar, clapping back. </p><p> </p><p>“If you won’t come to me I’ll just go to you!” Kōga speeds steadfast to Yamcha.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait no I made the same mistake! We need a plan!” Kim says trying to stop his partner. </p><p> </p><p>“Cute but it won’t help.” Yamcha steps in front of Pu’ar and reaches out to grab Kōga but he jumps back. “Smart move um Pu’ar, loosen him up a bit, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it, Yamcha!” Pu’ar floats in front of Yamcha. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine if you’re just gonna rush it, I’ll cover you!” Kim jumps in the air raising his leg high. </p><p> </p><p>“Eep!” Pu’ar stones himself into a statue and plummets to the ground. Kōga jumps back again as Kim kills his attack, flipping forward to land onto of Pu’ar statue. </p><p> </p><p>“The big guy is really tough none of my attacks worked.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you’re a weak human. Handle his little minion, if you can do that much.” Kōga states, rushing forward. </p><p> </p><p>“Pu’ar, how durable are you in that form?”-Yamcha asks.  </p><p> </p><p>“Very!” Chirps Pu’ar.</p><p> </p><p>Kim jumps off Pu’ar as Yamcha grabs him by his tail. </p><p> </p><p>Kōga attacks Yamcha, his demonic fists meet Yamcha’s upgraded muscles. </p><p> </p><p>“That tickles.” Yamcha grins. “You hit like a baby.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mock me at your peril!” Yamcha swings Pu’ar, Kōga ducks. When he slams him down, Kōga jumps back. When Yamcha tosses Pu’ar, Kōga leaps into the air while Kim gets hit that the stone cat monkey. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha looks up to see Kōga diving at him foot first. Yamcha let’s Kōga peg him in to face then watches him cling to him. Kōga grabs a handful of Yamcha’s hair and punches him in the eye but it still doesn’t nothing but freak Yamcha out a bit. “Ah! You’re a savage one? Trying to blind me?  Well glad to know even my most sensitive parts are tougher than steel. Haha, I was actually a bit worried.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and die!” </p><p> </p><p>“Temper temper.” Yamcha reaches up but Kōga jumps on the back his head, attacking him there. Yamcha shakes his trying to get the wolf demon off him. “Don’t you dare mess up my hair!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that Kōga tries to pull out a few strands out of spite but even the stray strands prove his better. Growling Kōga slides down Yamcha’s back, noticing Yamcha’s wolf tail. Kōga jumps knit then springboards off of it. “Aha hey watch it dude.” Yamcha turns around and eyes Kōga.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a wolf demon? Explains why you want a pack, you can’t help yourself but I’m not turning tail-”</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t even if you wanted to, there’s no escape once you accept my fight.” Yamcha states making Kōga look at him, partially his arm. Kōga sees his hairs standing on end, typically his instincts would tell him to run but they are silent at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ve trapped me here with you? It’s your death wish.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do like a man with confidence but how do plan on killing me if you can’t even hurt me, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile after getting thrown in Kim, forcing him into the invisible wall, Pu’ar poofs back into himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Urk! My stomach, not you again, why can’t you leave me alone?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I like you, I like you a lot. You’re very handsome and I like your drive. Aside from the justice talk you remind me of Yamcha when he was a little younger.”</p><p> </p><p>“...that’s actually quite nice of you to say.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hehe! I can be nice but I have to defeat you for Yamcha, so sorry. I’ll make it up to you, hehe.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just stay away from my butt.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fine, there’s other parts that I can have fun with. Ding ding ding!” Pu’ar turns into a boxing glove and knocks out the recovering Kim Kaphwan. </p><p> </p><p>Pu’ar Boxing Glove flies through the air trying to get the drop on Kōga. Yamcha raises his fist and slams it on the ground, making it shake. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Looks like it’s gonna be lights out for you.” Yamcha raises the other and slams both on the ground, making Kōga struggle to maintain his balance. </p><p> </p><p>“Ding ding ding!” Through the space between Yamcha’s legs Pu’ar comes blazing in with a stunning uppercut on the unbalanced Kōga. Kōga is launched sky high crashing abruptly into the invisible ceiling. He comes crashing down and gets decked by Yamcha, sending him into an invisible wall. Kōga bounce off of it and falls to the fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice job buddy, I have to say we’re far more lethal now than we ever were before base on our teamwork alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Urgh.”-Groans Kōga. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh he’s still able to go, Pu’ar?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“On it.” Pu’ar turns back into himself and flies above Kōga, going up high enough to touch the invisible ceiling. Pu’ar turns to stone and descends thus concluding round one. </p><p> </p><p>ROUND 2 BEGIN</p><p> </p><p>Kōga and Kim are side by side, having been reset. Pu’ar turns himself into a long cloak, draping himself over Yamcha, so only his head is revealed. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Know you’ve asked for it, your dead.” Kōga states unbind his chest plate. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I feel like getting naked just like last time, I thought it was my idea.” Kim says taking off his top. </p><p> </p><p>“Whew look at those bods, top notch for sure.” Yamcha grins at the display. </p><p> </p><p>“Yamcha look! Kōga’s tail! It’s a part of him after all.” Pu’ar points out. </p><p> </p><p>“Cool, guess he’s a demon huh and ooo he wasn’t swearing anything under that pelt of his, hot.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop gawking, creep.” Kōga states in the buff as Kim takes off his last article. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll gawk as much as I want. Stop me.” Yamcha Taunts. </p><p> </p><p>Once the smaller men are nude it’s Yamcha’s turn, he grips the Pu’ar cloak and tosses it off him. The reveal of his body sends Kōga and Kim’s arousal through the roof. </p><p> </p><p>ROUND 3 BEGIN</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha watches Kōga and Kim’s hard cocks, twitch in nervous want. </p><p> </p><p>“So, boys you ready for the pounding of your life?” Yamcha asks while Pu’ar turns into a medium blue dildo, modeled after his own dick. </p><p> </p><p>Neither Kōga nor Kim make a move. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright boys, I’ll come to you.” Yamcha says advance towards Kōga with Pu’ar dildo floating next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Brace yourself Kōga, things are going to be intense.” Kim advices. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up human, I can take more than you could possibly imagine.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking about the next round, that one is way more intense than this one.” Kim says looking up at Yamcha’s Impeccable form. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to wear you out this round, pretty boy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yo-you gonna put in my butt, aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Did you prefer it to be lodged down your throat.”</p><p> </p><p>“...kinda...”</p><p> </p><p>“Then get on your knees and start sucking my dick.” </p><p> </p><p>Kim’s body falls to his knees and he takes hold of the weight Yamcha’s packs. </p><p> </p><p>“Good graces....” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, want me to tell you why you can’t beat me at my own game?” </p><p> </p><p>“I be like that I just need a better co-operative partner. Probably one who isn’t a cold evil hearted demon. Ahhh, mmm...mmm.” Kim opens his mouth to suck on Yamcha’s tip. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooo what’s that sound Kim, you like how my dick tastes? It’s okay, enjoy it. It is gonna go up your ass too, I know you’ll live hell you liked Pu’ar going wild in there I know you’ll love mine.” Yamcha smirks watching Kim worship his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha grips the back of Kim’s head holding it gently, letting him worship him in his own way for now. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway as I was saying before, each move I make lasts for a set number of seconds, typically this fight would be Turned Based, you move or I move first with the only option of it not working being due to it being countered with a defensive move. However, this time of battle is Live Action letting me activity counter any move you make and letting me string my moves back to back. You also have reactions now but that could be due to my increased power and yes I’m aware that this makes no sense to you at the moment but maybe you’ll get it in the future.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mph?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it handsome, I’ll show you what I mean later. Hmm I wonder if it actually different for you, it could feel and seen like the exact same thing...oh well I’ll have my answer in the future too. Turn around handsome.” As instructed Kim bears Yamcha his backside. “I’ll be gentle, not sure if it’ll make a difference though.” Yamcha positions himself well, slowly he pushes himself inside older champion. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooo arhhh...” Kim groans. </p><p> </p><p>“There you go, you’re doing great big guy.” Yamcha continues to push in, stretching Kim’s hole around his cockhead. “I’m almost inside.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph! Ahh..” the cockhead is in.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, very good boy.” Yamcha slides himself in further.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Ah Ah Ohh.” Kim passes out and fades away.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile </p><p> </p><p>With Pu’ar and Kōga </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell am I looking at?” Kōga says looking at Pu’ar dildo. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s called a dildo, designed for penetration. A toy for sex.”-Educates Pu’ar.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like a dick.” </p><p> </p><p>“A plastic one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s plastic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, a useful material humans have created, well I mean they haven’t created in your time yet but they will.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t what humans do, now turn back into your other form so I can fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eep.” Pu’ar poofs back into his regular form and floats as Kōga advances. Kōga grabs Pu’ar having both hands on his plump body. “OO!!!” Abruptly, Kōga shoves his dick inside Pu’ar. Kōga humps the round blue cat with a lustful grin growing on his face. He thrusts three times then another three times before he pauses for a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Use me big guy.” Pu’ar takes that second to turn into a fleshlight. Kōga gets right back to it, groaning with his back arched and glutes tightened. He thrusts with gusto, slamming himself into Pu’ar f-light. </p><p>When Pu’ar thrusts forward its all over for Kōga, trapped in a pleasure haze, he can’t stop himself from thrusting and when he does Pu’ar constantly swallows his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Over and over, Kōga’s hips groove back and forth whether he’s moving them or Pu’ar it makes no difference. Kōga succumbs to his bodily wishes. The big tough wolf demon passes out with a rock-hard erection. </p><p> </p><p>FIGHT OVER!! </p><p> </p><p>WINNER YAMCHA!</p><p> </p><p>BONUS ROUND </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kim and Kōga are naked and are just coming to their senses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, what happened.” Kōga blinks his eyes open to see Pu’ar across from him. </p><p> </p><p>“We lost and now they can have their ways with our bodies. Great.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do be a party pooper dude, you’re being down the mood.” </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me if I’m not all the excited about something </p><p> </p><p>“Why though, does it feel good and nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point it’s wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“B-because it is!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a good answer.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s against the law! All homosexual acts are against the law!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Not here, I think. Yeah, it’s not illegal here.” </p><p> </p><p>“....because you say so right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, our king is very progressive, he’s also a blue dog maybe a collier, I’m not sure on his breed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah the Kings a dog-”</p><p> </p><p>“Pu’ar can change his shape, I summoned you and Kōga from my living room Tv and I have three separate genetics running through my system. Look at me, have you ever seen anything like me before.” </p><p> </p><p>“..........”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I gotta take a minuet to think.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Kim.” </p><p> </p><p>Kim fades away. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um looks like I get you all to myself hehe.” Pu’ar floats over to Kōga.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t move...”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope because you are now a toy for my sexual desire. You lost after all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine just make it quick.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. um I thought you’d put up much more resistance.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just so you know, when you’re done I’m going to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah there’s that fire and I’m afraid you won’t be doing any of that because after this you’ll be quite fond of me or at the very least Yamcha, who’s very fond of me.” </p><p> </p><p>“That guy? What makes you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yamcha has the power to make people fall in love with him. Before he could only use it to make sure no one reported him which let him rule Diablo Desert but now he’s gotten such a boost of power, there’s no telling how much you’ll adore Yamcha.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the strangest demon power I’ve ever heard of.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a demon, he’s a human well kind of. Listen, we can talk all you want after this alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Did he say the kings a dog? Does he mean emperor? Demons rule the world?” </p><p> </p><p>“Um yes to the first question no to the second.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, so why doesn’t that half breed use this power to take over the world? Besides if he can do all this why does he need me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cute and you’re wolf like, it’s all right up Yamcha’s alley.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm well now that’s done let’s have some fun-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ROUND WON </p><p> </p><p>FIGHT COMPLETE!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The room spins and spins and spins, </p><p>Yamcha, Pu’ar, Kim and Kōga are reset in Yamcha’s living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ack! What happened?!”-Frets Pu’ar </p><p> </p><p>“We ran out of time oh well, how you too holding up.” -Yamcha asks, turning to his two new partners. </p><p> </p><p>“Still feeling like killing me?”-Pu’ar asks cheekily as he flies around Kōga’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Kōga grumbles to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kim, since homosexually morning homosexual acts are illegal why get frisky with Pu’ar?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well um I mean no, i raised that its wrong so it’s wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the age of consent where your from?”</p><p> </p><p>“16.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s it’s 18. So, you gonna not follow that rule?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhh.”</p><p> </p><p>“What you gonna pick and choose what rules you follow now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhhhh.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pu’ar turn into a dildo and go have fun with Kim.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Come here big boy!” Pu’ar turns into a dildo and flies into Kim’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you want privacy I don’t have any neighbors just go through that door and go wild dude.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhh uhuh...” Kim looks at the sector in his hands and gradually makes his way to Yamcha’s backyard.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you can manipulate weaker beings, surprised you don’t have a band of followers.” Kōga plopping on the couch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I prefer to call them lovers and I’m getting there. Engagement menu down.” </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha takes a seat on the couch, looking Kōga over. </p><p> </p><p>“So how do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to know how my power is affecting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about towards me? You were making a lot of threats before, you’ve yet to act on them.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what? I’ll kill you when I feel like it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh, so since you don’t want to talk about me why don’t we talk about you? Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kōga leader of the eastern wolf tribe, the Yōrō clan. A tribe I need to get back to so release me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not trapped here if you really don’t want to be here with me just jump back into the Tv.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really? No tricks?” </p><p> </p><p>“No tricks, I’d tell the Kim the same thing but I have a feeling he has repressed sexual urges.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have a tribe to get back to then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well actually I’m pretty sure you’ll just fade into nothingness.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re an avatar from a different dimension, you’re not the real Kōga, he’s living his own life without any knowledge of who I am or that I even exist.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh so going back into the  uh Tv.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will kill you, there’s no pain I swear and it’ll be quick. All you have to do is want to not be here, it also doesn’t count the threat of death-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared of dying, but it sounds like nothing will happen if I do this, can you summon me again after this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm well you came with a free trial but probably at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will I remember all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s to stop me from running through that door then?” Kōga pints to the door atop a flight of three stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Literally nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t stop me? I won’t die?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want people who want to be here who want to be with me and no I don’t think so.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah would you tell me all of this? Why not just lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s no way to start or maintain a healthy relationship.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you started out trying to mate me.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s called the Engagement, it’s main function is to impress arousal and stimulate anyone I want before it could only do the first part but now it’s energized to the max. Um and forgive me, I’m not my usual self and neither is Pu’ar, the power I have affects the minds of others and my own, I think being horny all the time is a side effect. It’s gonna take a while to get all my thoughts under control.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I guess, I get like that around mating season...” </p><p> </p><p>“So, um now that I’ve calmed down a bit, are you hungry? Or horny?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thought I’d at least ask hehe.” </p><p> </p><p>“So that blue cat, is he a demon?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, Pu’ar a shapeshifter, he can turn into different things, like animals and objects with my increase in power he can do all these more convincingly and even turn in to people to a degree.”</p><p> </p><p>“....so, you’re not a demon and this Pu’ar isn’t a demon, are there any demons around here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, I don’t even think I’ve ever heard of a real demon before.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is a strange time...”</p><p> </p><p>“Um I don’t want to overload you anymore that you already are but are you afraid of girls?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you comfortably with stealing something from a girl a child with a tail and a pig that can shapeshift?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I just kill them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is killing all you think about?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I think about what’s best of my pack and often it involves killing something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well no killing, I need to get their balls uh dragon balls.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not really balls they’re like orbs and I need them to grant my wish.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your wish?” </p><p> </p><p>“I want my power to be unbreakable, so that nothing can undo it or weaken it.” </p><p> </p><p>“It can be weakened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Girls for some reason can weaken my power so if I get my wish I won’t be so afraid of them then I’ll be able to marry them.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, you can’t steal these dragon balls yourself because of the girl that’s with them?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and because if have you I mean if you’ll do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“...fine I but I want a wish too.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want the Shikon Jewel.” </p><p> </p><p>To be continued....maybe.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>